My Little Brother
by Higarashi Yumiko
Summary: Summary: Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis dan berucap. "Walau apapun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah adikku. keluargaku yang berharga..." Oneshoot Lanchia69. No.Sho-ai. OOC-ness


**MY LITTLE BROTHER (MLB)**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! by Amano Akira**

**Fict 'MLB' by Higarashi Yumiko**

**Pair: Lanchia & Rokudou Mukuro(69)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC/abal/gaje**

**A/N:**

Dari dulu saya penasaran banget sama hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi karena Amano-sensei belum nyeritain secara jelas, akhirnya jadilah fict (super) gaje ini ;P

Semoga suatu saat nanti *halah* Amano-sensei bener-bener ngungkapin masa lalu Muku, ya~ ;D

Saya membuat cerita ini berdasarkan ingatan masa lalu Lanchia (Cuma karangan abal), dan sedikit One-side dari Mukuro. Jadinya, setiap flashback akan di italic.

PS: Karena saya ngga tahu dulu Mukuro manggil Lanchia apa, jadinya cara manggilnya itu karangan saya sendiri. Maaf kalo ada yg salah/melenceng bilang aja, ya *dikepret*

**Summary:**

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis dan berucap. "Walau apapun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah adikku. Keluargaku yang sangat berharga…" Oneshoot Lanchia69 not Sho-ai. OOC-ness, gaje

**So, Please Enjoy Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~X0X~**

Lanchia- lelaki bertubuh kekar itu duduk termenung di dekat jendela kamarnya, walalaupun pemandangan pagi hari di luar sana sangat indah, pria itu tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Saat ini pikirannya terpaku pada satu nama, yaitu 'Rokudou Mukuro' nama yang memberikannya kenangan indah sekaligus mengerikan disaat yang nyaris bersamaan. Pemilik dari nama yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarganya sendiri.

Dan pikirannya kembali terbawa pada masa sekitar lima tahun yang lalu—tepatnya, awal pertemuannya dengan 'orang itu'…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lanchia POV.**

_Pagi itu berjalan seperti biasa, aku mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diserahkan bos dikeluarga mafia kami. Sampai setelahnya, aku mendengar bos kami memanggilku—katanya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan. Saat itu aku hanya mengerutkan dahi—karena tak biasanya bos memanggilku se-formal ini. Aku pun bergegas menuju ruangannya. Setelah sampai, kuketuk pintu di hadapanku sampai aku mendengar suara bos yang menyuruhku masuk. _

"_Ah, akhirnya kau datang, " pria yang sangat kuhormati itu tersenyum begitu melihat sosokku setelah pintu tebuka. Ia terlihat menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan bibirnya dan kemudian berkata. "Sebenarnya aku memanggilmu kemari karena aku punya sedikit permintaan kecil." Ucap pria yang yang duduk di kursi meja kerjanya itu._

_Dengan alis bertaut aku bertanya. "Apa itu?" selama aku mampu, kurasa aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. _

"_Sebentar-" bos bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, dan pergi ke luar ruangannya meninggalkanku sendiri. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian ia masuk kembali dan membawa seorang anak kecil. Dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah karena anak itu memiliki dua warna mata yang kontras—biru dan merah?_

"_Lanchia, permintaan yang aku maksud tadi adalah, aku ingin kau merawat anak ini sampai ia bisa mandiri," bos menepuk kepala anak laki-laki itu perlahan. "Aku tertarik dengan mata milik anak ini. Aku yakin, suatu saat ia dapat berguna bagi keluarga kita."_

"_Jadi—kau ingin aku merawatnya?" ia terlihat mengangguk._

"_Ya. Kau pasti bisa, kan?" tentu ia tahu aku tak mungkin menolaknya._

"_Baiklah, kurasa aku sanggup," lagipula anak lelaki itu terlihat manis, kurasa aku dapat menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri. _

_Bos terlihat mendorong pelan pundak kecil anak itu—menyuruhnya sedikit maju ke depanku. "Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu…" anak lelaki itu hanya tersenyum manis, dengan iris dwiwarna-nya terlihat berbinar. Suaranya terdengar jernih dan ia menjawab-_

"_Namaku Rokudou Mukuro. Salam kenal, Lanchia-san!"_

**End of Lanchia POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya—kini ia kembali mengingatnya, rasanya kejadian itu seperti baru kemarin terjadi. Bangkit dari tempatnya duduk tadi, Lanchia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Mungkin segelas cokelat panas dapat sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

Mengambil cangkir, memasukkan beberapa sendok bubuk cokelat, kemudian menuangkan air hangat ke dalam sembari mengaduknya. Kenangannya dengan orang itu justru malah semakin banyak keluar. Cokelat-nama jenis makanan favorit 'orang itu'…

"_Eh—makanan apa yang aku suka?" anak itu kembali bertanya pada pria yang menjadi keluarga barunya sekarang. Dan dijawab dengan anggukkan kecil dari yang lebih tua. Dan tanpa berpikir lama, sang bocah berkata. "Cokelat. Aku suka sekali dengan cokelat!" sementara Lanchia hanya tersenyum misterius mendengar jawaban bocah itu._

Dan untuk kali ini pria itu terlihat tidak keberatan untuk melanjutkan kenangannya.

"_Buon compleanno, Mukuro…" _

_Dapat ia tangkap dengan jelas binar keterkejutan di iris dwiwarna-nya. "I-ini semua Lanchia-san yang siapkan?" bocah itu terpana melihat meja makan yang tertata rapi dengan berbagai macam hidangan di atasnya, dan tak lupa kue tart cokelat yang menggugah selera._

_Entah kenapa—perhatiannya peda anak itu yang pada awalnya hanya sekedar perintah bos-nya, kini ia menjadi benar-benar menyayangi anak itu. Ia berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan anak itu sedih._

"_Waktu itu kau pernah bilang menyukai cokelat, kan? karena aku tak tahu kado apa yang kau inginkan jadi—kupikir lebih baik kuberikan kue itu untukmu, Kau suka?" pria itu menepuk kepala anak itu._

_Bocah berambut biru itu tak tahu harus harus berucap bagaimana. Saat ini yang ia rasakan bercampur aduk—kaget, tapi bahagia. Karena dalam seumur hidupnya ia bahkan tak pernah meraskan sedikitpun kasih sayang dari siapapun, apalagi mendapat sebuah kejutan ulang tahun seperti ini—_

"_Iya—aku senang sekali. Terimakasih, Lanchia-san!" dengan gembira, bocah itu menghambur kearah pria yang lebih tua—memeluknya._

_Tentu Lanchia tahu benar,jika bocah di hadapannya ini adalah seorang yatim piatu. Dan karena itu juga Lanchia berkata-_

"_Aku berjanji, akan selalu bersamamu…"_

Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum karena mengingat kenangannya dengan 'orang itu'. Dulu sewaktu kecil 'orang itu' benar-benar manis, sayang- saat ia beranjak dewasa kelakuannya sama sekali tidak manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kokuyou Healthy Land (One Side Mukuro)**

Saat ini, ia sedang meminjam tubuh Chrome-nya. Entah kenapa—pikir Mukuro, ia jadi teringat akan kenangan itu—kenagannya pria itu. Pemuda itu tahu, ini jadi 'tidak-seperti-dirinya'. Ia bukanlah orang yang suka mengingat masa lalu.

karena saat itu untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu diperhatikan. Namun, ia tak mungkin terus terlarut dalam perasaan naïf seperti itu, karena ia sudah lama membuang sisi kepolosannya di tempat percobaan manusia dahulu. Lalu—kenapa perasaan yang menurutnya tidak berguna itu kembali muncul setelah bertemu dengan 'dia'?

Ia mengingat tujuan utamanya bergabung dengan keluarga mafia orang itu dan tujuan awalnya saat di tempat penyiksaan manusia. Karena itu juga ia membuang perasaannya. Sampai tibalah hari dimana ia membantai seluruh anggota keluarga barunya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lanchia dapat mengingat dengan jelas beberapa hari setelah hari ulang tahun orang itu, ia menemukan seluruh anggota keluarganya tewas. saat itu, pikirannya kosong—ia tak dapat mengingat apapun. Hanya ia yang tersisa di rumahnya. Tidak—tepatnya ia dan 'anak itu'.

Lanchia menyesap cokelat panasnya perlahan. Berusaha untuk tak mengingat bagian dari kenangan yang paling tak ingin diingatnya saat mengenal orang itu.

Lalu kenapa—seharusnya ia dapat membenci 'orang itu', tapi kenapa ia justru menjadi anak buahnya dan denagn bodohnya bersedia menjadi 'Rokudou Mukuro Palsu'?

Munginkah karena sebagian dari dirinya masih menyayangi 'orang itu' meskipun ia tak lagi sama seperti dulu?

Apapun itu entahlah-yang jelas kesimpulan akhirnya membuat pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum tipis dan berucap. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah adikku. Keluargaku yang berharga…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N:**

*kabur* iya—saya tahu! Bukannya nyelesain 2 fict multichap yg lain malah ngetik fict begini. Habis mau gimana lagi, pesona papa Muku emang ngga ada tandingannya~! *apahubungannya*

Udah gitu mereka OOC lagi! *headesk*

Gimana? Masih gaje kaya fict yg lain, ya? Saya emang ngga bakat jadi author TT_TT"

Tolong kasih tahu ya, bagian mananya yg salah

Seperti biasa, akhir kata;

**Mind to Review, Please~~!** *ditampol*


End file.
